


Good Morning

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullens POV, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy morning kisses, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen x Annabel Trevelyan - NSFW -  lazy morning kisses, smut and fluff from Cullen’s POV - what more do you want?Short one off  based on tumblr prompt.





	Good Morning

He’s actually slept well. Or at least he can’t remember waking in the night and it’s now close to noon judging by the angle of the sun slipping through the gaps in his roof. Cullen smiles faintly, wondering if it’s because she’s in his bed.

He can feel Annabel pressed, warm and snug, against his side. Her light breath is against his shoulder, while she sleeps resting her cheek against _his_ pillow, full rosy lips ever so slightly open. She certainly made herself at home, with one dead arm slung over his chest and legs splayed to take up as much space as humanly possible. She insisted that some part of her _must_ touch him, so she knows he’s there, although he’s slipped out the bed many early mornings while she’s been deep asleep and he’s certain she’s never noticed.

Despite the fact that she talks in her sleep, almost as much as he does, that she moves consistently through the night, that she sometimes kicks or smacks him, that she uses him as an extra pillow, and complains when he dares move – he’d not slept better in years.

She’s always soft and reassuring when he wakes from the terrors, no matter what state he’s in or what wild things he said. He’s certain something about her strength of spirit must carry over with him into the fade, as he finds the demons call to him less and less as time passes with her by his side.

Shifting he moves to admire her fully, she stirs and furrows her brow at the disturbance, although her eyes don’t open. Lazily he smiles and leans down to kiss her open lips. For a moment she doesn’t respond, but when she does it’s with a smile against his mouth, then her tongue slipping inside as she presses into the kiss.

Cullen runs his heavy hands with tender lightness down her side, tracing the curves of her outline through the thin silk top and smalls she wears to bed. He continues until he reaches her hip, where his hand changes course and slips behind to squeeze at a luscious cheek.

She giggles into the lazy kiss at his touch, her own hand scraping down his stubble while pressing her breasts to pool against him releasing a deep rumble from his chest.

No words are exchanged, none are needed, instead his hands move, as slow and deliberate as his tongue, until they slip under her smalls. Her own hands run up the back of his neck and he feels her fingers twist around his curls, dragging herself against him. So he continues, running his fingers down to her folds, to rub at her gently. Encouragingly. Her kiss grows in passion against his lips but is still lazy and sensual. Maker he loves her.

The thought has barely passed when a spike of pleasure jolts through and makes his body sing. Her hand is wrapped around his firm morning erection, her thumb circling and rubbing against his tip in a way that makes air hiss out from his lungs. _Maker he LOVES her._

She bites his lip, bringing his attention back to her, and he tugs down her underwear, noting how she wriggles free herself then tears down his sleeping shorts.

“Annabel…” her name is a whisper on his breath as her hand curls around him once more. He wants her to know, he’s told her a thousand times and wants to tell her a million more, he loves her. Adores every single thing about her.

“Shhh…”

His eyelids crack open to find her smiling coyly and shaking her head. 

 

No words. 

 

His amber eyes grow a little darker and he watches her reaction with a naughty smirk as he slips his fingers inside her. She gasps, as she always did, her eyes closing and face pulling tight as he builds a rhythm with the curl of his fingers. Soon she’s soaking wet, pressing her lips against his neck and panting, wanton moans and deep kisses erupting from her as she wakes and comes to life,  _for him_. 

Bucking her hips into his hand, he knows she’s ready and he curl deeply inside one last time, making her groan and arch her back, as he drags them from her.

Rolling over her he takes a second to note how she fits perfectly under him, her thighs lifting and spreading at his presence, as if its where he belongs. His lips press tenderly against hers, gently moulding them together, as he eases himself inside. He swallows her gasp as she adjusts to him, finger nails drag down his back and to his rear where she digs them in.

Smirking wickedly, he takes the hint and thrusts his hips forward, sheathing deeper inside her. A groan escapes him in time with her explicit cry; the feel of her, so hot and tight around him, slick and wanton. Her own hips grind into his in need as he collects his focus.

He would _not_ disappoint. Slipping his hand down her back he grabs her rear forcefully and tugs to splay her even further until he’s completely buried inside her. Only then does he give a deliberately slow and powerful thrusts. 

Her arms wrap around him and her muscles tighten. Heat stokes his veins as pleasure builds until he’s slick with sweat, each movement inside her pulsing desire through him which he’s forced hold back again and again.

It’s not as wild or passionate as their normal affairs, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less pleasurable. Annabel is not one for remaining still and soon she’s moving with him, her back arching and nails clawing over his heated skin. He’s close, his spare hand wraps his fingers in her long hair and buries his mouth in hers, wanting to tastes her, wanting _all_ of her, nothing less will do. 

Grunting he pounds faster and she moans, her legs clamping tight around his hips and she pushes against him, forcing his next surge deep inside. A broken cry sounds from her throat, he can feel her nails gorge into his back as she finds release. It’s more than enough for him. With another quick lunge he release, spluttering a deep, panted, moan, all his own, as a surge of pleasure soaked bliss sweeps through him with a shudder that racks his entire body.

After a few moments euphoria begins to fade, soaking his muscles in warm contentment as he lays pressed over her, his heart still pounding and his lungs still straining. She hasn’t moved and he nudges her nose with his until she finally opens her eyes with a flutter. They’re truly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, shimmering brightly with the new sunlight. Or maybe, the most beautiful thing is in fact, the small contented smile she gives him before nudging his nose playfully back.

“Good morning,” she offers all sweetness and light, her fingers tussling the damp curls against his forehead as she gazes up at him.

He chuckles in reply, taking her lips in another leisurely kiss before murmuring his reply against them. “…Good morning, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - kudos and comments all welcome!


End file.
